craving for a change
by LunacyDurian
Summary: There he stand face to face with the man that he loved and lost before he can even have him, how did he let this happened, he knew fully that even though Iida was oblivious of his feeling and he himself deny that he was craving for more surely others are not. Ps. This is an open ending so... Have fun creating your alternative ending


Since the start of their 3rd year in U.A Todoroki noticed a lot of changes in their physical build, fighting skills, quirk development, academic standing, and strength of attachment.

Due to their intense training and internship program they started to build muscles, developed a higher stamina and tolerances, became more than capable fighting with or without their quirk, and worked as a team or solo style.

Todoroki even notice how they started to bond not only as classmates but as a family, even Bakugo stopped viewing them as a competition, and it become a hobby for them to lend a hand regardless of who was needing it.

Yes, everyone has changed drastically as they understood individually what needed to change in order for them to become a great hero honoring their names, the greatest part of it is that everyone has some kind of contribution for the said changes.

Todoroki was very proud of their progress most specially in Iida's, ever since 1st year you can already predict that he'll become a great hero. He was humble, noble, earnest, discipline, organize, straightforward, helpful, intelligent and very capable in battle… even a blind man can see that Iida was created to be a hero.

His the definition of perfection not only in character but also in physical, his body was criminally perfect that most of them cant helped but gape and appreciate Iida in little clothing, sometimes it gets to the point where they would team up to prolong the period of time Iida has to be naked.

Really, he has the body of a god, definitely a rare sight to behold. Todoroki even started to develop a staring problem… and nobody really blamed him, I mean just look at the subject of his affection.

somehow their lustful way of staring never bothered Iida maybe he was oblivious or just used to it by now, but without fail he'll constantly lecture them about the importance of speed and being focus as a future pro hero.

The more Todoroki recognize Iida as a whole the more deep his infatuation become,

He was unable to resist the urge to drool over Iida, his sparkling eyes that belong in the sky, tasty lusty lips, authoritative shoulder, teasing back muscle, strong-arms, milky breast, suckable tits, sexy curvy hips, perfectly peach shaped ass, powerful legs, and of course his muscular calves. Todoroki was never labeled as a pervert before but, he was with Iida and only Iida.

He'll ravish the man day and night if only the god was ever so good to him

He'll worshiped Iida the way he deserve

He'll kiss every inch of his body

Wash the dirt that dared to stain his soul

He wants to show Iida just how much he was truly desired, how much Todoroki yearned for him, pined for him, how he ache for his embrace, craved for his affection, show Iida the depth of his love.

With all the changes that happened Todoroki was most specifically joyful about the shift of his relationship with Iida, the strength of their bond was as solid as a concrete wall.

don't get him wrong his friendship with Midoriya, Shinsou, and Uraraka was stronger that ever he truly enjoy being a part of their circle, but spending a good solid moment with Iida makes all the difference, he feels the happiest when his with Iida even if they weren't doing anything.

They become really involved with each other that It's already a routine for them to do everything together like walking to school, training, studying, watching movies, and going out to unwind, relax, and have fun… by now it was not unusual for them to be seen in one room, sharing a meal, sleeping in one bed/ futons, and often they're seen wearing the others jacket.

And because of the amount of time they spend together doing everything, anything, or nothing it become a natural reflex for Todoroki to bring Iida a fresh can of orange juice, surprise him with good quality food, help him with even the simplest activity, and think about what Iida need or may need…it's not because he see Iida as incapable no… it's because taking care of him brings him joy.

It amused Todoroki how his domestic way with Iida sparked rumors in class, when questioned Iida instantly turned to a blushing mess looking like a high school teenage tomato girl (who's very strong, muscular yet feminine) having a huge not so secret crush expose making his denial about being romantically involve with Todoroki a little sketchy.

But, when Todoroki was the one being questioned about the nature of their relationship… he would take the chance to answer creatively.

He likes using it as a perfect excuse to touch Iida, every time he was being asked he'll reach out for Iida's bubble butt gathering a handful of his juicy ass then shower it with the attention it deserve, he'll give it a firm squeeze massaging it slightly.

And Iida being the proper gentleman that he is, such inappropriate display in public is a big No No so… naturally Iida would scold him while being flustered… and Todoroki was helpless he was just so cute.

Iida as a hero is very skilled, he is one of the strongest in their class and most definitely in school and coming from a long line of pro hero it was understandable why he was feeling a lot of pressure specially now that he took over the name "Ingenium".

He would trained his mind and body every chance that he gets without of course disturbing his sleep schedule because "Having the recommended amount of sleep is sufficient for the proper function of the body" to meet the expectation set by his family and society.

Sometimes Iida unconsciously over do it…That is one of the reason why Todoroki prefer to accompany Iida with his training, watching the taller man trained so intensely made him constantly anxious, whenever Todoroki feels like he was over doing it he'll iced Iida's legs and yes it cause a huge argument between them but, in the end his concerned was heard allowing the two boys to find a common ground.

Limiting Iida with his training is a battle that was never an easy victory, being a voice of reason never was, but some days are better than others and some victory are sweeter because more often that not whenever Todoroki stopped Iida for doing any more he'll reduce to a sulking child pouting and ignoring Todoroki for a short hour.

And whenever Todoroki was unable to accompany Iida for a training session due to an urgent matter it never really end well.

He'll train to the point of exhaustion, pass its limitation, driving his body to its braking point till it begs for mercy, till relaxation was mandatory, till his muscles scream with even the slightest disturbance.

And Iida would hide his discomfort he'll hide it from everyone, from Todoroki, from their friends, from their classmates, and from his brother .… he'll hide just how much his muscle ache with even a feathered touch, how his legs throb with every step, how his back crave for a massage, how the pain of his shoulders and arms bothered him, how much he wish for the sun to stay down a little longer.

Because no matter how in control Iida may looked like, he still has his own demons and during those days Todoroki liked to be at Iida's side whenever he feel insecure, he loved comforting the muscular man, making him realize just how much he was being ridiculous for doubting his worth.

all night long he would hug him whispering sweet encouraging words, making Iida realize just how much he was truly adored, loved, and idolized not only as Ingenium but also as Iida Tenya.

To say that Todoroki was simply flattered by how much Iida trusted him was an understatement, seeing the man vulnerable breaking down mentally, physically, and emotionally only made Todoroki admired him more, wanting him bare.

Knowing that Iida was comfortable enough around him to sob some of his pain away cause a waved of heat in Todoroki's heart and the warmth it produce slowly spread inside him like wildfire till it completely consumed him making him addicted.

his emotional turmoil often leave him exhausted, leading to the rare night of him falling asleep on Todorokis chess does night are his most cherished memory… he just hoped that it happened for a different reason.

Regardless. he treasured every moment of it, staying wide awake at the dead of night memorizing Iida's warmth, the smell of his hair, the feel of his skin, tracing the curves of his back, all while wondering how a person can looked so strong yet so fragile.

But his wholesome though would not stay for much longer as his mind started to wounder in a more sexual territory them being alone in one room, sleeping in one bed, skin to skin and Iida being dangerously defenseless sparked an overwhelming desire… a barbaric desire to shamelessly take him, to marked Iida as his, to claim him mind, body, and soul. This is torturous for Todoroki, oh… how his patient was being tested.

by now he would think that the Gods where having a good laugh tormenting him, teasing Todoroki with the image of Iida possibly reciprocating his affection then shattering it in one blow.

But in all honesty no matter How strong his desire to embrace Iida the fear of losing him was stronger, the idea that his ridiculous attachment may cause their friendship to burn in ashes was too overwhelming.

Like a prayer Todoroki chant that he was satisfy with whatever it is between them, that he is happy where they currently stand… he feed himself his painful assumption leaving his mouth burning to kill the fire of hope shining inside him, Iida does not feel the same way, he doesn't desire Todoroki the way a Lover do, he just wants them to be friends, and there is probably another person in his heart.

He would lie that his fine, that it was okay, that he is satisfy, that he was happy the way they are now.

But since he got involved with Iida, Uraraka, and Midoriya he learned how to be more opened and honest about what he was feeling, It become really challenging just to be near Iida, to be so close to grasp to hold, Iida was like a drug an addiction he refuse to quit, he was intoxicated by the feel of Iida's skin, by his smile, by his attention, by his affection.

till his longing for a change overflows making his every touch transparent that even Iida by now can't tune his feeling out.

enough was enough, he can't bare the "What ifs" any longer, he wants to touch Iida freely, to call him his, to sleep in one bed, to create a life together… the worst case scenario would be rejection, and he would rather get rejected than possibly missing a chance being happy with the man that he adored because he was too much of a coward.

Then and there Todoroki made up his mind to finally confess, he spend days after days looking at the mirror practising his speech, he even asked his closes friends to help him do a 'proper confession' while making them promise to keep their mouth shut.

the sleepless nights bombarded with anxiety of multiple ways his confession can go wrong turned to weeks then months what does an 8 hour sleep even feels like, but it took him long enough to finally made up his mind there is no harm perfecting a great confession for Iida, he has no plan fucking up his one shot.

when he felt a 100% confident with more than enough pep talk from his friends and all 'to do list' checked, he looked at himself at the mirror nitpicking his appearance… when fully satisfied he breath one last time as a single man and waist no time to marched at Iida's room it was now or never and he can't really bear another night without sleep the bags under his eyes can do the talking.

He was about to knock when he found the room unlocked and knowing the room like his second home he pushed it opened to find a very busy Iida judging and matching cloths, and yes it was unusual for the muscular man to fuss about his cloths because frankly speaking he looks eatable without even trying so just imagine if he was trying to look good?'.

"hey, what are you doing ?" Todoroki casually asked braking Iida's train of thoughts

Within seconds hearing the familiar voice Iida was back on the ground presenting Todoroki with his all famous million dollar smile…ooohhh how blinding.

"Shouto!, what perfect timing I was just planning to see you I need some advice" Iida said panic stained his voice while still holding its familiarity that warms Todoroki's heart "please come in" he need not to asked Todoroki was already walking towards the bed closing the door behind him

"wow this looked fancy!" Todoroki stated the moment his eyes saw the 2 almost identical 3 piece tuxedo laying gently at the bed " what's the special occasion ?"

For a moment Iida falls silence fidgeting unnaturally and it made Todoroki slightly worried to see Iida anxious because of what he was going to wear… did someone made him feel less than perfect? who the hell made him feel ugly!

Todoroki was ready to burn then froze the ash who dared to hurt his Iida when…

"I-its for a date"

… he finally answered

In that exact moment Todoroki felt the heaven falls on him crashing his body flat on the ground, the room was dead silent as if to give its condolence, what a devastating defeat…he didn't even had the chance to declare his love, not even close to open the topic.

There he stand face to face with the man that he loved and lost before he can even have him, how did he let this happened, he knew fully that even though Iida was oblivious of his feeling and he himself deny that he was craving for more surely others are not.

The longer he stay unresponsive the more Iida grow worried

"Shouto are you alright ?" He asked concerned reaching out to check Todorokis temperature " your kinda warm, do you need to rest?"

His touch, his attention, his affection what had he done he should have known that Iida was not going to wait for him… this was his fault, he was the one to blame he was too preoccupied with his 'perfect confession' that he didn't even notice that Iida was being woo by another,maybe he can still fix this. He. Can. Fix. This.

Mastering all that is left of his self-control to stay calm and composed " I'm fine" he replied as he hold Iida's hand then smiled shallowly "You're going on a date?" he asked hoping that he was sounding casual "with whom?"…

He already lose

"a close family friend ''…

Or maybe not

"my mother said that because I was not showing any interest in courtship she took the liberty to set me up " Iida nonchalantly relied as if it was not a big deal, its as like he was just deciding whats for dinner and not potentially meeting his future wife the possible mother of his child and be a unhappily married Man.

But, this is good he can use this, if Iida doesn't know who she is maybe he can convince him not to go.

"You know, you don't always need to comply to whatever your family wants you to do" Todoroki stated keeping his tone of voice under control, if he want to convince Iida he need a strong argument.

"I know that, but I don't want to embarrass my mother by not showing up"

"your not embarrassing her your just declining, I mean you don't even know anything about that woman" he stated voiced rough with disapproval.

Iida picked up the clear sign and tried to rationalize"I trust my mothers judge of character, I'm sure who ever she is she's decent" and of course who is Iida without a quick witted response

"what if she has an alternative motive and attacked you?"

"I'm a student of U.A I can take care of myself"

"and if she was using you to gather information to take your family down? Think about it you put everyone in danger"

"do you not trust me?"

"it's not you that I don't trust, it's her"

"who?, I don't even know her, You don't even know her"

"I'm just trying to help"

"by bad mouthing a person you haven't met?"

"I'm just stating F.A.C.T's"

"no,your jumping to conclusion"

Okay, this is bad very bad a suppose to be calm, compose and rational argument turned to a full blown shouting disturbing the neighboring room, yes. they have fight before but this is different and he can see in his eyes that he was more that determine to meet that woman now.

And while they go back and fort Iida decided to multi tasked preparing for the date. How the fucking hell is he having difficulty staying calm?, and why the fuck is there no emergency when you need one, even the classic cat stuck on the tree bid will do.

"what if she's boring?" there is no excuse from this one, that sounds petty even for him

"I have a 3 page long on 'how to brake the ice' so I don't think you have to worry about me having a dry conversation"

"w-what if she's unattractive, or have bad breath"

"Shouto!" Iida gasped in horror "judging ones physical aspect is below you"

The further they exchange words the closer Todoroki gets to his braking point, don't worry this would not get violent for he has no intention harming even the tips of Iida's finger, he just want his opinion across.

"you will not go to that date" Todoroki stated with a sharp edge on his voice grabbing Iida's wrist stopping the other man from putting on his coat

Todoroki's quirk activated without his command making his hold hot, but not enough to burn… just warm to the touch and This alarmed Iida the surprise and worried was painted across his face because he knew fully that it only happened when he was feeling an extreme emotion.

"Shouto, please calm down" Iida stated with soothing voice moving closer to give Todoroki a hug "I promise you that I'll take care of myself…I'll even update you who she is and where we gone… and I promise if there's an emergency no matter how mild I will call for you first" He reassured Todoroki rubbing his back as an attempt to calm the divided man

What the fucking fuck shit on a high horse tits, how the hell did Iida misinterpret him?, was he being too subtle?! too indirect with his intention?!, has Iida been REALLY oblivious of his feeling, of his gazing, drooling. His obvious lusting! so smart yet so stupid. Stupid. Stupid Iida Tenya.

At that very moment something inside him switched, or brake, bend maybe? it actually sounds like the shattering of a glass where a wolf was held captive… Iida my sweet precious Iida what have you done. I hope you take responsibility.

When Iida pulled away looking at him with a wholesome smile that really did it.

For a moment Todoroki contemplate what may be the best course of action for Iida to finally see the fucking light, but he was done calculating, done waiting, done plotting because if he want Iida he needs to be true, vocal, physical.

Todoroki decided to risk it all…


End file.
